Immoral Brothers
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Similar to the hentai Immoral Sisters. Sonic once again defeats Eggman's powerful robots. After, he gets captured by Silver and Shadow, and is forced to repay them, by sexual means. More of the summary in Chapter One!
1. Chapter 1

Similar to the hentai "Immoral Sisters." Sonic once again defeats Eggman's "powerful robots". After, he gets captured by Silver and Shadow, and is forced to repay them, by sexual means. This is also another one of Eggman's schemes. Shadow and Mephiles blackmail and violate Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Also, Shadow wants revenge on Mephiles, who is making him jealous because Silver is always with him by force. He also wants revenge on Eggman, who already knows about this, and doesn't mind at all.

WARNING: A lot of yaoi. If you hate yaoi, then do not read this.

SILVER'S POV

I remember that I told Blaze I would visit Sonic and the rest of his friends, because they invited me to this big party, just to hang out. It was going to be at Shadow's house, since his house has more space than anyone else's. It was a happy beautiful day for a party. I didn't care if it rained, because the party was going to be indoors. When I arrived, Shadow smirked behind me and groped tightly at my ass.

"Yeow!" My eyes widened, and I squealed from the rough squeeze. I turned around and said, "Shadow, I don't like perverts." Then I stuck my tongue out at him. He's been doing that ever since the Solaris inncident. I swear, he has this big crush on me.

During the party, I was playing Guitar Hero with Shadow. He was going to do it again, but I covered my ass. "We're beyond this already." I said. "You have to wait until you're a proud and worthy man." Then suddenly, the door knocked. Shadow was in the middle of a battle with his friends, so I decided to answer the door. I opened it, and I gasped quietly as Mephiles was there. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You forgot what we were going to do today." He grabbed my arm. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh...yeah..." I then remembered about our secret date, a trip to the frozen yogurt store. Mephiles also wanted to take me to Eggman's base, where he began to be a servant for him. I am his "private secretary." Shadow stopped playing video games and stared at Mephiles with anger.

"After the frozen yogurt, shall we talk in my office?" Mephiles asked, while we started walking outside, with his hand lowering to between my legs, rubbing there softly.

"Ahh...why, yes..." I started to blush from his actions.

SHADOW'S POV

"MEPHILES!" I shouted, while I lifted myself off the couch. It was...a flashback. A bad dream. I hate Mephiles so much. He's making me jealous by taking Silver away from me. I already know he takes Silver in his office at Eggman's Base just to touch him. Eggman already knows as well. I wish I had revenge on that fatass. I looked up, and I saw Silver looking at me, smiling.

"What's this, Shadow?" He said. "Playing hookey from your secret meeting with your friends and taking a little nap?" He sighed and continued, "What should we do about you?"

I sighed and groaned, while lying back down on the couch, "So what? Leave me alone."

"As you wish." Silver headed for the door. I stared at him walking, his hips swaying.

"You're going out like that?" I smirked.

"I'm going to the meeting, like I promised, unlike a certain hedgehog."

"Or are you going to Mephiles', ordering you to go there and forcing you to do anything?" I asked. After a silent moment, he turned the knob on the door.

"You're not man enough to understand this."

SONIC'S POV

I was hanging all of my socks, including Tails' and Knuckles' pairs on the close-line in my backyard. This week, it was my turn to do sock laundry. They get smelly all the time when we go outside for a long run, everyday, or in dangerous battles with Eggman. I hung up the last sock, and smiled from success. "Finally that's done, now what?" Suddenly my doorbell rang. It could probably be Tails, wanting me to see his new gadgets, or Knuckles wants another fight, or it's Amy, who is going to annoy me, but I still love her. I ran to the front door and opened it with a smile. "Who is it?" Then my smile was gone and then I felt nervous. Shadow was at the door. I know what he wants. I always fight him to stop, but he always wins.

SHADOW'S POV

'I'm going to make Eggman recognize me soon enough,' I thought, while I stared at the gorgeous creature in front of me. 'Once I've prepared this bitch, even better than expected.'

SONIC'S POV

Minutes later, we were on my king size bed, with our shoes and gloves at the corner of my room. I was on all fours, while Shadow gripped on to me tightly, taking me from behind. He was pounding into me with all his strength. I felt like I was going to rip into pieces. I grabbed the bed sheets, moaning as he took my ass. "Ohh...Shadow, p-please s-stop!" My pleas turned him on even more. He flipped me over on my back. I tried to close my legs, but he spread them easily. He then entered me again. "AHHH!" I screamed in pain and arched my back.

"Mmm, Sonic, you're so tight." He whispered, and thrusted deeper. Suddenly the phone next to the bed started to ring. I was nervous if the person on the phone would hear us fooling around. With my hand shaking, I reached for the reciever.

"H-Hello, this is Sonic...A-Amy!" It was my girlfriend. She would be furious if she knew what I was doing. Meanwhile, Shadow flipped me again, then he got in a sitting position, while lifting me off the bed and onto his lap. I had the phone on my ear still. He lifted me and pushed me back down on his cock. I tried to quiet my moans, but it didn't work. "N-no...ah...nothing's wrong." I said on the phone. "I'm a little...ah ahh...sick, that's all." Shadow began thrusting upwards, while his hand caressed my chest, then lower to my nuts. "Ah...I'm sorry. Really, I'm alright. Ohh!" I blushed darkly as Shadow continued groping my balls playfully, while he continued thrusting upwards. It kind of distracted me from the tiny bit of pain, but I still didn't like it.

Amy asked me how my friends were. "T-Tails and Knuckles...ah, they're alright."

KNUCKLES' POV

I was at the boring meeting, with the gang. I'd rather watch the Master Emerald than this. We were discussing about how we're going to destroy Eggman's new base. It's the same routine every month. Eggman builds a new base, we destroy it, and then everyone is happy and gives us a monthly supply of chilidog coupons. Amy Rose couldn't come because she was busy with her job in the flower shop. I saw Tails with some equipment, until Rouge (my girlfriend) giggled as she approached him from behind, tapping his shoulder, and whispered "Boo!"

Tails got scared to death and he fell over. He groaned as he landed on his ass. "Tails, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tails smiled and nodded, and then took my hand as he got up. I helped him pick up the equipment.

"Tails, quit being like a scaredy cat." I lectured. "And you Rouge, stop scaring my friends."

"It's alright, I'm used to it by now." Tails said.

"Tails, you're going home by yourself today, I want to be with the Master Emerald. I haven't seen it in days."

"Ok." Tails smiled and nodded again. "I'm going to the bathroom." He was going to open the bathroom door, but Silver was in the bathroom, so he opened it first, making Tails fall down again.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Silver asked. He stared down at Tails, laughed a bit as he saw a bit of his butt. He lended a hand to him and asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Tails held his hand and stood up again.

"Hey..." Rouge looked around. "Where's Sonic and Shadow?"

SONIC'S POV

I was resting on my side, the phone still in my hand, and my leg raised as Shadow kept pounding into me deeply. He tilted my head to the side to lick and suck on my sensitive neck. "Y-Yes. Don't worry." I said. Moments later, I was on top, riding him. I could feel his balls slap against my ass everytime I went down. "No, it's nothing. Ahh!"

I felt Shadow grab my hips and pull me down harder. He thrusted upwards, grunting. "Oh! Oh! I'm fine! Ugh!" He went out of control, thrusting upwards so roughly. I looked down at him, and he looked up at me, smirking evily. He looked like he was getting ready to cum. His free hand tugged and pumped on my member. He wanted me to surrender. I held it in a little longer, aching for release. "I'm fine, really...Amy...oh...OH...OHHH!" I couldn't hold it in any longer, it was too much for me. I finally surrendered, as I came on his chest, while he grabbed my ass, cumming deep inside me. "No...you're wrong...It's nothing."

I felt weak and collapsed on Shadow's chest, making mine sticky with all the goo. A tear escaped from my eye. "Yes...of course...I love you too."

SILVER'S POV

It all started when Sonic was on a mission to stop two giant robots from stomping into the city. He did all his usual, famous attacks, like the spin-dash. Finally, the robots were all beat up and both fell to the ground. I crept up behind him. Sonic turned around, and suffered a punch to the head. Sonic got knocked out, and I carried him back to the base. Shadow followed me.

An hour later, Sonic woke up and groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're at Eggman's base." I replied. Sonic tried to stretch, but he couldn't as he was chained on his wrists and ankles to the bed.

"W-What's going on!" He started to panic.

"Well," I explained, "Dr. Eggman stole a lot of money, then paid to create those two robots. Since you destroyed them, you have to pay for them to get out of here."

"How much?" He asked. I held out the bill (made by Eggman himself) and took it to Sonic's eyes. "WHAT? I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!"

"Don't worry." I held out a contract. "Let's make an agreement. You'll pay 70, and we'll pay 30. Still, you owe us this amount of money." I showed a lower amount that he has to pay.

"I don't have that kind of money either." Sonic was nervous. I could tell. Shadow was smirking at him. "And tell me why am I chained to the bed like this?"

"If you don't have that kind of money, we can think of another way of you paying us." I unchained one of Sonic's wrists and gave him a pen. He signed the contract, and then Shadow immediately pinned his arm and rechained his wrist.

"With your looks you can make money in so many ways." Shadow said with an evil smile on his face.

"A life can be so easily changed with a piece of paper." I chuckled.

"You don't mean..." Sonic started to panic, as he thought they were going to do something...painful, and maybe pleasurable. He groaned, "My head still hurts, and I'm so weak."

"I'll make it easier for you right away." I went on the bed next to Sonic and started to stroke his chest.

"Silver...what are you..." He was blushing furiously, as Shadow reached into his fur between his legs and took out the soft member. He started to stroke it. "Ohh...no...no..." He was growing quite hard.

"All we need now is to establish the facts." Shadow said, while looking at the contract. He lowered his head and his tongue snaked out to lick the slit of Sonic's cock. His tongue danced across it playfully with unexplainable skill. His head went lower to his "emeralds" and took one of them in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

"Oh! No, don't!" Sonic was trapped in a wave of pleasure, a pleasure he wants to escape from. Shadow looked in the cabinet next to him and took out a bottle of lubricant. He squirted out some of the stuff and rubbed it against his own cock. He then spread Sonic's legs and got in position. Sonic shouted, "Someone please help me! No! No! AHHHH!"

SHADOW'S POV

Back on Sonic's bed, still resting on my body, I heard a few whimpers coming from him.

"Don't cry." I said. "I'll train you. Then you'll be making money easily." I then smirked to myself and thought, 'Just to show Eggman.'

TAILS' POV

"I'm home!" I shouted. No one answered. "I guess Sonic is out." I live with Sonic and Knuckles. They treat me like a brother. Well, like a little brother, but I didn't mind. I headed up to my room and lied down on my bed. I sighed and said to myself, "He didn't even lock the front door. He's so careless sometimes."

I looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Knuckles said to me during the meeting. I don't want to be looked at. I'm not as big as he is. He also has a bad habit too. One time, I opened the bathroom door and let the steam from the shower escape. I was walking up to my room, until I heard some moans and grunts coming out of Knuckle's room. The door was nearly open, and I peeked to see what he was doing...and I wished I hadn't looked. Knuckles was on his bed, on all fours, stroking himself. I saw his thumb rub the slit of his cock, making him moan louder. His other hand grabbed his own balls and caressed them clockwise. I started to pant heavily, and my heart was beating fast. I couldn't stop watching him. I continued seeing him tug and tug, until he made a loud moan, as white substance flew on the bed.

'I wonder if it feels good.' I thought. I brought my hand down to my crotch and took out my limp cock. 'Alright...here we go.' I wrapped my gloved hand around it and started to move it up and down slowly. I immediately got hard, and stroked myself faster. "Ahh!" I arched my back. 'I shouldn't be doing this.' I thought. 'I'm only eight years old.' I was about to rub the slit with my finger, but suddenly I heard a slam. "What was that?" I jumped off the bed and went to the door.

I looked around in the hallway. "Sonic?" I went into Sonic's room. "Sonic? Are you home...SONIC!"

I gasped as I saw Sonic, on his bed, panting. I saw the same white substance leaking out of him. "T-Tails?" He looked at me.

"Has something happened?" I asked. He sat up and was silent for a moment.

"Nothing happened." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"This has nothing to do with you." He replied. I was starting to worry.

KNUCKLES' POV

We were done with another secret meeting. Everyone left, except me, or so I thought. Silver came out of the bathroom and walked up to me. "You're Knuckles, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes. What's up?"

He smirked at me and said, "You'd better not make noise. You wouldn't want to attract attention." He took out a contract and showed it to me. I gasped. How could Sonic be so stupid to sign a contract without reading it first? I grabbed it, and then started to shred it to pieces.

"This has to be a fake." I said.

"Unfortunately..." Silver said, while taking out a photo and showing it to me. My eyes widened in shock, as I saw a photo of Sonic, covered in sweat on the sofa, being fucked. Silver smirked and said, "My boss is waiting for you. Would you come with me?"

"In your dreams, jackass." I threw a punch at him, but I missed. He used his telekinesis powers to lift me in the air. I couldn't move.

"I don't take no for an answer." He let me go, as I fell to the floor. If I lose my temper again, he'll use those powers on me again. He might kill me. I surrendered. Silver warned, "You'd better hurry. My boss is very impatient."

SILVER'S POV

We arrived at Eggman's base, where Knuckles will have a little fun at my Boss's office. "I heard that you're a famous treasure hunter." I said, just to talk about something. He said nothing. We entered the base and took an elevator to the rooftop.

"His office is on the rooftop?" Knuckles asked.

"He likes to work outdoors, even if it rains or snows." I answered. When the elevator made it to the very top, we walked out. In front of us was Mephiles, with his arms crossed.

"I've been waiting for you, red." He started smirking at Knuckles. "You shall warm me up right away." He immediately grew a big erection, right in front of us.

"You have to tell me how you do that." I said.

"It's my secret, and I shall tell it to nobody." Mephiles chuckled, then got impatient again. "What are you waiting for, Knuckles? Get to work."

I went behind Knuckles and groped between his legs. "I told you he was an impatient man."

"Ah.." Knuckles started to blush from my actions. I fondled his crotch softly. "I could never do such a thing." My hand glowed and held him still with my powers, while my other hand held out a cell phone. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm attaching Sonic's photo to messages." I explained.

"Please don't..." Knuckles said.

"You're asking the wrong person." Mephiles said. "More than anything, I hate to be made to wait."

"What do you want me to do?" Knuckles asked.

"How could you not know?" I asked. "You know all about it." Suddenly, Mephiles walked over to Knuckles and slapped him in the face.

"Do it, or Silver will use his powers to kill you, and then send those messages." Mephiles pushed him down on his knees.

KNUCKLES' POV

'I have to do it...' I thought, '...to save Sonic.' Suddenly, Mephiles grabbed my head and quickly thrusted his cock in my mouth. I was shocked.

"Idiot." He slapped me again, and I fell to the floor. I lost my temper and was going to hit him, until Silver stopped me with his powers. He was going to press the Send button on his cell phone.

"Alright, I'll do it...I'll do what you say." I surrendered. Silver let me go and I again sat on my knees. "I'll also do fellatio...if you want."

"You mean you want to suck?" Silver chuckled at me.

"I...want to..." I was interrupted when Mephiles held my head to his erection.

"This time, do it right, with your tongue." Mephiles commanded. I was going to, but I was so afraid. "Silver, send out the message."

"Wait!" I shouted. I started to lick the tip with my tongue. Then I grabbed it, took the head in my mouth, and sucked. I also rubbed around it with my tongue.

"Looks like Knuckles is really good at this for his first time." Silver said.

"I agree." Mephiles replied. "Though, he's not innocent like you were once."

SILVER'S POV FLASHBACK

I got a letter from a secret admirer:

Dear Silver,

I've been crushing on you ever since I laid eyes on you. Please meet me at the back of the frozen yogurt store.

From,  
Your secret admirer.

First I ordered a cup of mint yogurt. I love that kind. Then I went to the back of the alley. I saw no one. "I wonder who it is." I asked myself. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind me. I gasped, as Mephiles was walking toward me. "Y-You're my secert admirer?"

He pushed me to the wall and felt my crotch. "I always wondered how big you were."

"Please stop..." I said, panting.

"Enough talking." Mephiles started to kiss me hungrily.

"No...no..." I started to push him away, but then he punched me in the face.

"Enough talking and spread your legs!" He commanded. I couldn't use my telekinesis. He could break free from it. So, I sat on the ground and spread my legs, like he requested. Mephiles crawled to me and rubbed my sensitive area. I soon grew hard in front of him. He then moved his head to my neck and licked there softly. "I'm guessing you're a virgin. Am I right?"

I was too scared to answer, and his index and middle finger slowly thrusted inside me. "Ahh! Mephiles!" He moved his fingers around. He kept hitting my prostate, and I moaned louder, "S-Stop!"

"Shut up." He took his fingers out and positioned himself. He rubbed the tip against my ass.

"D-don't do this!" I shouted, but it was too late. Mephiles pushed roughly inside my virgin ass. Now I wasn't moaning and screaming. I was roaring, like someone was ripping me to pieces. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall again. He continued having his way, more deeper and harder. "MEPHILES!...N-NO!" He stroked and caressed my cock to distract the pain.

"Listen to me, my pet." Mephiles said. "If you tell anyone about this, I will find you, and kill you." He went faster, bumping his hips against mine. His head went to my ear and nibbled there softly. His hand traveled lower to my sensitive "Sol Emeralds" to grope and fondle playfully. He went deeper, the head of his member hitting my prostate after every thrust. I could feel it coming. I tried to hold it in, but it was too much. I arched my back and released. Mephiles growled in pleasure as he came too.

END OF FLASHBACK

KNUCKLE'S POV

I didn't pay attention to Silver staring into space. All I could do was give my first blowjob to this psycho. Mephiles' hand rested on my head, while the other went to my crotch, rubbing my member. He gripped tightly on to it, and my loud moan was muffled from my mouth being full. He began to face-fuck me, while stroking me. He forced me to suck faster, until he grunted as he came in my mouth. I pulled away, disgusted.

"Swallow it." Silver said. With a big gulp, I did as I was told. "When you're done with sucking, it's polite to masturbate for him." I slowly nodded, and then positioned on all fours. "I see you like to masturbate from behind." My hand grasped my own cock and moved it up and down. "Heh, you're such a slut, you have to do this every day." He then went behind me and rubbed his index finger around the little entrance below my tail.

"Oh..." I wanted him to stop. I wanted everything to stop, but I didn't want him to send those text messages. Mephiles came over and thrusted his middle finger inside my tail hole. I winced at the new, weird feeling. "No, not there...ah..."

"What a surprise. What a slut." He added a second finger, making me squirm in slight pain. His other hand was rubbing himself. I continued playing with myself, tugging and pumping my cock. Mephiles then pulled his fingers out and sat on his knees, as he licked around my entrance.

"Ah! No!" I felt his tongue dance around it.

"Your cock is drenched with your pre." He whispered. He pulled himself away and told me to stand up. He ordered me to stand behind the fence. I grabbed onto it, with my ass facing him. "Now then..." He grabbed on to my ass cheeks and rubbed his throbbing member against my ass. Then, with all his strength, pushed all the way.

"AHHH!" I was screaming in pain. It hurt. He was so big, I thought I couldn't take it, but I did. He began ramming into me deeply. "No...stop." I tried to prevent myself from tearing up, but it just hurt so bad. Mephiles pushed me against the fence, and his hand went below me to stroke me. Silver looked under and saw that my ass started to bleed, and the blood dripped to the floor.

"Looks like you're doing it too rough, Mephiles." Silver chuckled. Suddenly, we all heard the elevator running. Mephiles continued roughly sliding in and out of me, as the elevator door opened, and out came Dr. Eggman himself.

"I see my plan is going well." His hand rested on Mephiles' shoulder. "You're doing a very good job."

"Please let me go..." I said.

Eggman only just smirked and said, "Are you kidding? This is the best fun I've had in years! I would never do such a polite thing." He walked toward the elevator and walked in it. Before the elevator door closed, he ordered, "Mephiles, you keep on having fun, while I celebrate." After the door closed, Mephiles continued having his way.

"You're tight." He said, making me blush. He continued ramming into me roughly, until he gripped on to my ass, and I held close to the fence, as we both released. He quickly pulled out of me, and I then fell to the floor and passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

If you think I do too many POVs, well I have the right to do so. I get pissed when the narrator KNOWS what the other person is thinking in their mind. How the hell do they know what they are thinking? Do they have the ability to read minds? And, I am not very good in description sometimes. I have a little bit of a writing disability. Sometimes, I can't write at least 5 - 10 sentences in paragraphs. It's why I hate the essay part during quizzes and tests. And sometimes I have bad grammar. So be polite please? X3

SONIC'S POV

Shadow and I were on my king-sized bed again. Again, he was having his way from behind. I was gripping on the bed sheets tightly, as he went deeper than before. I noticed that my ass has stretched from being fucked so many times, but Shadow thinks I'm still tight. I've been feeling a lot of pleasure than pain, but the pain was still there, mentally. "Please forgive me. Ahh!" I said, with a few moans. "The huge amount of money...ah...It's too much for me to pay. Ohh...fuck!" Shadow stopped for a moment to turn my head and kiss me.

"Then you will be mine forever, just like this, Sonic." He whispered in my ear. He then nibbled on it gently, while his hand went below to my throbbing member and stroked it.

"Oh god, not there!" I tilted my head back as his thumb rubbed the sensitive head. His other hand grabbed my waist and he continued to thrust roughly. I arched my back, as it was too much for me, and came on the bed. Shadow held a camera and took two pictures of me.

SHADOW'S POV

Silver and I were at my house in the dark living room. I love the dark. It makes me who I am. Silver was sitting on the sofa, looking at the photos I took of Sonic. "He's fallen, completely." I explained.

"And the money?" Silver asked.

I smirked and replied, "I'll suck it out of him."

"Do it well, Shadow." Silver patted my shoulder. I went closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Silver..." I whispered. My head went lower to kiss his chest multiple times, while my hand fondled the white fluff there.

"Blood is thicker than water." Silver said. "When it comes to this."

I pulled away and my smile faded. "This? But I love you."

Silver just smiled at me and said, "No. Not now."

"Not now?"

"You have not surpassed Mephiles or Eggman yet, Shadow"

I decided to pay a visit to Angel Island. I wanted to take a visit to Knuckles to say hi, and something else. I spotted him at the old Master Emerald shrine, guarding that huge jewel. To my surprise, Tails was there with him. He was fixing another one of his do-hickeys. "Hey." I said.

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at me. He gave a smile and replied, "Hey, how's it going." He went down the stairs and over to me. I smirked and looked in my quills. I took out the previous photos and showed it to Knuckles. He gasped and took a few steps back. "No...not you too."

"What if I showed them to Amy, who is recently working in the flower shop?" I asked. I can tell that he is really pissed. Tails was watching us. He looked like he had no clue of what was going on.

"No wonder you and Sonic were absent at the meeting. You were with him." He was going to come at me, but I Chaos Controlled behind him and kicked him in the back.

"I'm giving you this warning." I said. "Pick a fight with me, Silver, or Mephiles, and I'll show these pictures to Amy."

"Knuckles, what's going on?" Tails asked.

I turned around and said, "This has nothing to do with you...yet."

KNUCKLES' POV

I took my stress out at the gym in the city that just opened. It has a lot of good equipment for me to practice. I went inside and was going to go punch one of the sandbags, but...it still hurts. I'm so pissed at Eggman, Mephiles, Silver, and now Shadow. I wonder if Sonic feels the same kind of pain as I have. I hope Tails isn't the next victim. He's just a kid. I decided to go back to Angel Island and rest for a while, until a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and gulped, as Silver was behind me.

"Taking a rest already?" He asked.

"I'm not going to do anything else. It...still hurts, and I won't do it again."

"Too bad, Knuckles. Like I said yesterday, you have to do this every day. Mephiles is waiting for you." He was right. If I could just punch him in the face, I would feel a little bit better. But if I do, Shadow will show those photos to Amy, and then she'll dump Sonic. I can't let that happen. I have to save him, by doing these horrible things. So, I followed Silver to Eggman's base.

We entered in a big forest, where in the middle of it, Eggman's base stands. After a few bumps on my head from low tree branches, we found it and walked in (by Silver tapping in the number code). We took the elevator to the rooftop. My heart was beating fast. 'Don't hesitate.' I thought. 'I have to do this to save Sonic, and maybe all of my friends.'

The elevator arrived at the roof, and as it opened, I saw Mephiles sitting at his desk. I started to feel nervous.

SONIC'S POV

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" I raced down the stairs and to the door, and opened it with a smile. "Who is it?" I gasped as Shadow was on my doorstep again. 'Oh god no...'

"Your master is back." Shadow said, coldly. He grabbed my hand and ran to the sofa in my true blue living room. He took his shoes and gloves off and sat on the sofa. "Knuckles doesn't know how to behave. And I don't know about Tails."

"No...you haven't..." I was shocked.

"Not me, but Mephiles and Silver took Knuckles." I explained. "Tails might be the next victim." I couldn't imagine anyone getting their hands on Tails. He's just a kid. "Now, take them off." Shadow ordered. I gulped. "What's wrong? Didn't you say you'd do anything I tell you?" He stood up and went close to me, as his strong hand squeezed my butt. "Did you forget about the money? I still have the contract."

Suddenly, the phone rang. 'Not again...' I thought.

"Answer it. It's from Amy again, right?" Shadow smirked. With my hand shaking, I picked up the reciever and held it to my ear. Meanwhile, Shadow went behind me, while his tongue danced down from my cheek to my neck. His hand rubbed my chest while the other rubbed between my legs.

"H-Hello, Amy." I said between my panting. "Yes, yes. We're all fine." Shadow looked in my fur and took out my member. He gripped tightly and stroked it. "No, nothing's happening. Ah..." He went to the most sensitive place on my body, which were my "blue emeralds." I gritted my teeth to stop myself from moaning on the phone. "Amy, I miss you." She asked me if I was still sick. "Yeah, just a little...Ah, ahh..." Shadow fondled my balls seductively. His other hand went behind me to my tail hole. His middle finger rubbed there, then he pushed it inside me. I was going to shout, but Shadow held his free hand to my mouth. His finger moved around in me.

Amy had to get off the phone to help more customers at the flower shop. "Bye Amy...I love you." Then I hung up. Shadow grinned at me and took his finger out. He sat on the sofa and told me to get him hard. I nodded and sat on my knees in front of him. I took the soft member and began licking around it. Soon, it got hard in front of me. I blushed as I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked. Shadow rested his hand on my head and asked, "You're not bad, are you?"

I continued to lick and stroke while I replied, "I never done this before. Shadow, can I lick some more?" I blushed as I asked and continued to suck deeply.

"Wait! Wait!" Shadow stopped me for a second. He smiled and said, "The fun has just begun."

"Yes..." As I continued to lick and stroke, my cock was throbbing and the head was wet with my pre. Shadow pushed me off gently and moved a little.

He patted the empty spot on the sofa and commanded, "Join me?" I nodded and sat on the sofa next to him. I spread my legs, while blushing. "Mmm, you're a naughty hedgehog." Then, he pressed himself against me, as he rubbed our erections together.

"Shadow..." I closed my eyes and panted softly. "Ohh...Shadow..." Suddenly, my eyes widened as I heard the door open and close.

"I'm home!" Oh god, Knuckles just came back. Even worse, I heard him walking straight for the living room. Then I heard running. Then I heard the living room door open, and Knuckles got the shock of his life. He was seeing me, with my legs spread, with Shadow on top of me. He gasped, "Sonic!"

"Knuckles..." I blushed from embarrassment.

"Welcome home, Knuckles." Shadow pulled away.

Once again, Knuckles was in his angry way. He shouted, "How dare you!"

Shadow laughed and said, "Because you were mean to me." He picked me up and sat me down on his lap. "He's been taking good care of me, for you." He picked me up again. "Here we go!" He snickered and pushed me down on his cock.

"AHHH!" I cried out as my ass was once again, taken. Shadow held me close as he thrusted upwards. This is even worse. I'm being fucked, and Knuckles is looking at us, shocked. I yelled, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Knuckles couldn't stand it anymore. He shouted, "Leave him alone! Stay away from him!"

Shadow stopped his actions and frowned at him. "What did you say?"

Knuckles took his shoes and gloves off and replied, "I won't let you touch him."

Shadow's smiled grew back. "This is getting interesting."

TAILS' POV

In the living room, there was a plant in a big vase. In the plant, was a hidden camera, recording all of the action that I'm watching. In my room, Silver and I were watching the whole thing. "Knuckles..." I whispered. While I was watching, Silver was gently caressing between my legs. I squirmed slightly from his touch.

Knuckles was now sitting on his knees, sucking Shadow deeply. Sonic was frozen with fear. "Knuckles, please don't." I heard him say, but Knuckles kept going.

I heard Shadow moan softly and said, "You're good."

"Knuckles! No!" Sonic was trying to stop Knuckles, but it wasn't working.

Shadow turned to him. "You shut up."

Knuckles pulled away and stroked Shadow. Knuckles said, "Don't worry about me. You won't be the only one to suffer."

"What a lovey-dovey friendship." Shadow complimented. "This is stupid." He grabbed Knuckle's head and pushed his head to his cock. "Why did you stop? Keep going."

"I'm doing it." Knuckles growled. "I'm doing it with interest." He took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked away. Shadow tilted his head back.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted and hid his face in his hands as he started to cry softly. Meanwhile, Shadow was shivering in pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore!" Shadow shouted and pushed Knuckles away. One minute later, Knuckles was on the table on all fours in front of Shadow.

"Already?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. And you want it too." Shadow's finger rubbed the entrance. Knuckles blushed as he rubbed his cock against his ass, before pushing in.

"Ahh!" Knuckles gripped on the edges of the table. Sonic was still frozen with fear, as he watched the show. Knuckles looked at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm not giving in."

Shadow grabbed Sonic's head and growled, "You're distracting me." He then pushed him on the ground, making him land on his behind. He continued to thrust, while grunting. "He's squeezing me tight. Ah..." He went faster, while wrapping an arm around Knuckles as he stroked him. "I'm going to come."

"No, please don't!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow smirked and said, "We'll see." He flipped Knuckles and picked him up. He sat him down on his lap and entered again. He thrusted upwards while his hand continues to rub his throbbing member.

"Go ahead. I dare you to come inside me." Knuckles said. He started to ride Shadow's cock, until Shadow grabbed his ass and came. Knuckles closed his eyes shut and came with him. After that, Knuckles went on all fours again and let the cum flow out.

I guess the show ended, and by now my five inch member was erect by Silver's rubbing. "Knuckles, I'm sorry." I felt so bad for him and Sonic. Mephiles was having fun watching the show. Silver's hand pulled his hand away and let Mephiles take over. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and to my room. My bedroom door opened. Shadow was there, and gasped, as he saw Mephiles.

"He looks so innocent," Mephiles smirked as he softly stroked me, "But he's so hard."

"Ahh..." I shivered from his fingertips caressing me.

Silver chuckled and said, "He's been interested, right?"

Mephiles laughed evily and his hand went up to my virgin entrance. "He could be very tight, since he's so short." His finger slowly pushed in.

Let's just go a bit off of that part and go to the past. We were at another secret meeting, and Knuckles was silent through the whole thing.

"I'm worried about Knuckles." Rouge said to Amy. "I wonder if something has happened to him. He hasn't been himself lately."

"I wonder the same thing about Sonic." Amy replied. "He said he's been sick."

Soon, the meeting ended. Knuckles invited me to go hang out with him at Angel Island. I smiled and followed him there. All we did was talk and rest. While resting, I thought about what Rouge and Amy said. They were right. When I saw Sonic in his bed, he was tired and didn't say what happened. I know he wasn't sick. Knuckles on the other hand, he's been silent all day. I was starting to worry about both Sonic and Knuckles. Suddenly we heard a rustling in the bushes. Shadow came out and walked to the shrine.

"Hey Knuckles." he said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Knuckles walked down the stairs and went to Shadow. Shadow took something out of his quills and showed it ot Knuckles. I didn't know why, but he looked kind of shocked. "No...not you too." I wondered what he meant by that.

"What if I showed them to Amy, who is recently working in the flower shop?" Shadow asked. What is it that's making Knuckles so mad?

"No wonder you and Sonic were absent at the meeting. You were with him." He was going to go at Shadow, but he Chaos Controlled behind him and kicked him in the back.

"I'm giving you this warning." Shadow said. "Pick a fight with me, Silver, or Mephiles, and I'll show these pictures to Amy."

"Knuckles, what's going on?" I asked.

Shadow turned around to look at me and said, "This has nothing to do with you...yet."

SILVER'S POV

Mephiles and I were hiding in the bushes near the shrine, and saw the whole thing. "Before Shadow can drop Sonic completely," Mephiles explained, "He wants his friends I had my eyes on." We then watched as Shadow approached Tails.

"You will know about everything when you're next." Shadow said.

"No one is ever going to touch him." Knuckles growled.

Mephiles looked at me. "Hey, Silver, you know who has to taste them first."

"Of course, let me handle it"

I already know that whenever Knuckles feels stressed, he'd beat up something. The new gym in the city just had a grand opening, and that's where Knuckles will always be. I entered the gym, and saw Knuckles, going to one of the sandbags, but he just couldn't do it.

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and got that nervous look again. "Taking a rest already?" I asked.

"I'm not going to do anything else. It...still hurts, and I won't do it again."

"Too bad, Knuckles. You have to do this every day, like I said yesterday. Mephiles is waiting for you." I grabbed his hand and walked to the direction where Eggman's base was.

After a few obstacles of tree branches in the forest, we finally made it. We went to the door and I tapped in the number code to get in. We went in the elevator to go up the rooftop. All I saw in Knuckles' eyes were nervousness and bravery. The elevator arrived at the roof, and opened.

Mephiles was sitting on top of his desk and was grinning at Knuckles. "I'm all ready, red." He again grew that erection so fast. I wish I knew how he can do that. I watched how Knuckles crawled to the desk and blushed, as he grabbed Mephiles' member and sucked away. "Mmm, good boy, suck me well. Try to do better than last time." Mephiles said while gripping on Knuckles' head. He continued to suck until I grabbed my camera and took a photo of it all.

"D-Don't photograph me like this!" Knuckles yelled.

"Aren't you always doing slutty things all by yourself?" I chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong. I just want to help Sonic and the rest of my friends. That's why I'm doing it." Knuckles was going to talk more, but Mephiles pushed his head down to his cock again.

"Don't take your mouth away without my permission!" He shouted. "You dare say you want to shoulder the payment? What an insolent guardian you are."

I went behind Knuckles and wrapped my arms around him. "If you don't perform well, you'll never complete your payment." My hand rubbed his crotch playfully. "Or is it too much to handle on your own? Would you want Tails to help you out?"

Knuckles pulled away from Mephiles and shouted, "No! Don't ever touch Tails!"

"Shut up!" Mephiles yelled while standing up. "Where do these insolent words come from?" He pushed Knuckles on the desk and I helped spread his legs open. His hand went to his balls and rubbed there. "Maybe from here?"

"Ah!" Knuckles moaned and blushed darkly.

"Or from here?" Mephiles' hand went lower to Knuckles' entrance and rubbed his finger there softly.

"Forgive me." Knuckles said, as Mephiles rubbed more.

"You mean 'Please forgive me.'" I corrected.

"Please forgive me..." Knuckles closed his eyes.

"Good boy. You shall recieve your reward." Mephiles grinned at Knuckles again. His cock gently rubbed against his taihole, before he pushed in all the way to his prostate. Knuckles arched his back, but I held him still and let Mephiles continue.

"No, I said no!" Knuckles cried, but Mephiles just ignored him and continued. Then Knuckles was on top of him on the desk, riding him.

"My, looks like you're enjoying it than last time." I smirked. "You secretly like having this done, don't you?"

"No. No way." Knuckles replied.

"Yes way. It's already become habitual, hasn't it? You're in fact enjoying it, aren't you?"

"No, don't say that." Knuckles blushed from embarrassment. Mephiles grabbed his ass and thrusted upwards, and soon they were in a rhythm. "If you say that, I'll come."

"I'm coming too!" Mephiles cried.

"Look, he's coming too. Swallow it." I ordered. Knuckles pulled Mephiles' cock out of himself, and I turned him around to face his cock, while his ass faced Mephiles. Knuckles took it in his mouth and sucked with all his might.

"Here I come!" Mephiles tilted his head back slightly as he came in Knuckles' mouth. He blushed and swallowed it all, as was told.

"Good boy." I petted his head softly. "Doing everything we tell you. So, how do you like his milk? Tasty?"

TAILS' POV

I was in the bathroom where Silver always goes during secret meetings. My legs were spread as I grew Knuckles' bad habit: touching. "Why does Knuckles do such a thing like this? I'm so hot, I'm going crazy. Sonic's been acting strange these days too. I don't know. But why is my body acting like this? Oh no, it's getting habitual. I was going to finish, until I heard a knock on the door. "Ahh! Uh, just a minute!"

I flushed and opened the door, and in front of me was Silver. "I'll tell you why." He said. "I'll tell you why Knuckles is doing something like that"

Silver was kind to walk me back to my house. I was silent, as Silver gave me the photos he took of Knuckles. I was shocked. Now I knew why Sonic and Knuckles have been acting different lately. "If this gets known throughout the city," Silver explained, "You two will be in trouble."

"Please, what can I do?" I asked.

"You're the kind of boy who cares about his friends and family." Silver put his hand on my thigh and stroked it softly while walking. "A boy like that has to fall."

I gasped, "What?"

"You have to do slutty things and satisfy my boss. That's the only way to save them." He tried to grope my crotch, but I pushed him away.

"Please don't." I was scared. I was going to be next. Suddenly, Silver's cell phone rang. He searched in his quills and answered it.

"Silver, bring him along now. I can't wait any longer." A familiar voice was on the phone, but I couldn't remember who it was.

"I just got here." Silver said on the phone. "We're heading your way."

"Good, finally he's here."

We arrived at my house and I opened the door. Silver took me to the door of the living room. I went up the stairs and at the end of the hallway was my room. "Excuse me-"

"Shh," Silver told me to be quiet. "Looks like they're enjoying it now." He slightly opened it and let me look. I took a peek, and gasped. Shadow was sitting on the sofa, while Sonic was taking him in his mouth deeply. I started to blush. "What's wrong?" Silver asked, while smiling at me. "Let's not bother them. Instead, we'll go to your room." He was whispering to me while his hand rubbed between my legs. I watched how Sonic's tongue danced around Shadow's cock, while Silver continued to touch me. His free hand cupped my face and he lowered his lips to mine. He gave me my first kiss. Our tongues were rubbing together, and we were making a ruckus of soft moans and grunts. He pulled away and suggested, "Or should I keep doing this?"

I felt his hand rub my crotch more, and I grew an erection. I panted as I saw the two hedgehogs rubbing their erections against each other. "Ah...ah...oh...ah...Shadow..." I heard Sonic moan from the ebony hedgehog's erotic actions. My cock started to throb. I wanted to watch more, but Silver closed the door. Instead we went up to my bedroom. It was up the stairs, and to the end of the hallway. We arrived at my door and I opened it. I gasped, as Mephiles was sitting at my computer desk. On the computer, he was watching Sonic and Shadow through a hidden camera. When Silver closed the door, Mephiles turned around.

"Welcome home." He said. "A show is about to begin. Care to watch with me?"

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"I told you," Silver said, "If you want to save your friends, you have to sacrifice your virginity to a certain person."

"No way..." I started to feel nervous.

"What are you waiting for?" Mephiles shouted. "The show is about to begin."

"Tails, let's watch together." Silver took me to the computer. My eyes widened as Knuckles was there, taking his shoes and gloves off.

"Knuckles, don't, please, no." Sonic was telling him to stop, but Knuckles ignored him.

"It's all right, Sonic." I heard him say. "You won't suffer alone. I won't let a bastard like this touch you!" I had a flashback that Knuckles said the same thing about me back in Angel Island.

"This is getting interesting." Shadow grinned.

"Knuckles..." I continued watching the movie while Silver was rubbing between my legs again.

"Look, he's going to sacrifice himself to save Sonic." Silver pointed with his free hand. Mephiles was sitting behind us, watching the big view of my butt. "Isn't he wonderful?" Silver asked. I moaned and tried to look away. "Don't look away. Don't you want to save him too?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do it." I explained. "Not like Knuckles."

"Why not?" Silver asked while stroking me softly. I squirmed from his touch.

"Because...I'm not as handsome as Knuckles."

Silver smiled and complimented, "That's not true. You're as handsome as he is."

"R-Really? you really think-AH!" I was interrupted when Silver groped gently on my balls. Sonic told me once that that was his most sensitive place. Meanwhile, Mephiles was having quite a show.

"Mmm, what a view." He whispered.

"No, don't look!" I begged. He came up to me from behind and caressed my butt. "No, no!" I continued watching. Knuckles was on the table, open to Shadow. Shadow took him from behind and started thrusting deeply.

"You can't fight it." Shadow said to Knuckles. "I'll make you come, all the way."

"Look, Tails." Silver pointed again. "Knuckles is taking Shadow's thing in his mouth." He put his fingers in my mouth. "You want to take one in your mouth, don't you?" I was being distracted when Mephiles' tongue rubbed against the forbidden hole below my tails. "This is all to save the family." Silver continued. "Can you leave it all up to Knuckles?"

"Silver..." I couldn't talk. I was in a wave of pleasure and regret.

"Then why don't you become a man now, here?" Silver kissed my cheek. He then nodded at Mephiles to continue.

Mephiles stood up and said, "He's ready." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. There was work to be done (chores and my job), and the time of the month came, so I wasn't feeling good. Last Chapter, woohoo!

SILVER'S POV

Tails kept watching Knuckles riding on Shadow on the sofa. Meanwhile, Mephiles was going to push his fingers inside Tails. "No, please don't." He begged.

"Too late." Mephiles laughed. "Your ass is crying, craving it. 'Give it to me. Give it to me.'" He then inserted two of his fingers in my behind.

"Ohh..." Tails winced and squirmed. "That's not true."

Mephiles held him close. "No means yes, doesn't it? Your body is being honest." He then licked Tails' neck softly and continued moving his fingers around.

"No, please don't." He begged again. I actually wasn't liking this. In fact, I thought Mephiles was a beast, like he was going at his prey.

SONIC'S POV

"See you." Shadow waved, as he left the living room. After he left, I was lying on the couch. My tears dropped to the couch, while Knuckles crawled up to me.

"Sonic, get a hold of yourself." Knuckles said.

I looked at him and replied, "Knuckles, I'm sorry to have involved you in this."

He petted my ears softly. "It's alright. Don't give up."

"I don't know what to do anymore." I hid my face and continued to cry.

TAILS' POV

Mephiles was playing with my cock. I squirmed in his arms and tried to push him away. "See?" Mephiles whispered. "You don't have the strength to resist me." He pushed me on the bed on my back and gasped as he crawled in front of me. "It's about time you lost your virginity."

"I'm too young!" I cried. "Please don't push something so hard in me. Ohh!" Mephiles spread my legs and rubbed our hard members together. Then, his cock rubbed lower to my ass.

"Look at it! You're tiny virgin hole is already ready to swallow me, all the way in!" Mephiles laughed.

"Give it up." Silver said. "It's your chance to awake into your manhood."

"Just like Silver says." Mephiles played with my cock again, just to make sure it doesn't go soft. He then positioned himself. "I'm upgrading you into a real man. Here I come!"

"NO! NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. Mephiles pushed the head inside me. "AH!"

"Not yet. I'm pushing all the way in." And so he did.

"AHHHH!" I never felt so much pain in my life. He thrusted so deep. "It hurts! It's hurts! Stop, please!"

"Haha! What does it feel like to have lost your virginity?" Mephiles asked, still pushing. "Does it hurt? Does it hurt so much you want to cry?" I felt something running down my leg. It was my blood. Mephiles has stretched me too much.

"Knuckles...Sonic..." I thought about them and started to cry.

KNUCKLES' POV

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I walked out of the living room and gasped, as I saw Mephiles. "Why are you here?" I asked, and then walked backwards and bumped into the wall.

"A house full of men are safe, but there are holes everywhere." Mephiles replied. He smirked at me, and then walked out of the house. I thought about it for a moment...

"NO WAY! TAILS!" I ran up the stairs and headed to his room, which was at the end of the hallway. I made it there and slammed the door open. I gasped, as he was panting in his bed. I saw a load of cum leak out, and also saw some blood. "Tails...Why?"

"He asked for it himself." Silver walked by. "He said it was unfair he alone was left unsoiled"

Tails and I were in the shower together. I helped him get cleaned up. "It hurt, didn't it?" I asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Knuckles," Tails looked at me. "Have I become pretty?"

"What?" I gave a puzzled look.

"It's not bad to do that with people, is it? It sure looked like you were enjoying it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"It hurts, and I can't breathe, but...but it feels good, doesn't it?"

"Tails?" I was confused. Suddenly, Tails held on to me.

"Knuckles, please sleep with me tonight"

And so we did. I was on the left side of his bed, while he was on the right. "Tails, don't be afraid." I told him. "I will stay by your side all night tonight." He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about today. It was just a bad dream."

"Knuckles?"

"Yeah?"

"I was lonely. You and Sonic were suffering so much. But I didn't know anything...I wasn't doing anything."

"No, it was my fault." I held his hand gently. "I didn't want you to worry, so I didn't tell you anything. Because of that, I not only failed to protect you-"

"It wasn't your fault!" Tails shouted and sat up. He smiled again and said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

I sat up too and replied, "Thanks, Tails."

"I'm still hot." Tails confessed. "I'm throbbing and hot, like someone is still inside me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What are you saying, Tails?"

"When you do that with someone, do you feel like this too?" I saw his hands cup his crotch.

"Don't be weird and go to sleep." I ordered.

"Tell me, Knuckles." Tails continued, and he grabbed my crotch.

"T-Tails?" I was surprised. I blushed as Tails rubbed there.

"I had been caressed there like this today." He kept rubbing me.

"Tails, what are you doing?" I stared.

"You're becoming so hard." I blushed as he said that. Then, his hand stroked my semi-hard member.

"No..." I closed my eyes and looked away.

"You're sensitive like me." He continued.

"That's not true. Ah!" I yelped.

"Wow, it's just like Silver said." Tails kept going. "You're getting so hard."

"Tails...don't move your hand." I begged.

SONIC'S POV

In the bathroom, I was busy combing my quills...and kept thinking about what happened today. Knuckles told me all about what happened to Tails. It was so depressing. They must have been hurt more than me. I have to console them. I went out of the bathroom and headed straight to Tails' room. I was going to knock, until I heard a few moans from Knuckles. "Why is he in there?" I opened the door a little and gasped quietly. Tails was on top of Knuckles, while my two-tailed friend was licking the slit of his cock.

"Amazing." Tails said. "You're throbbing like crazy."

"D-Don't, Tails." Knuckles said. "You keep talking like that, I'll go crazy."

"I've been peeking at you doing this, so I know all about it." His finger rubbed the slit playfully. "You're sensitive here, aren't you?'

"Ah, Tails!" Knuckles squirmed. He gave in and started stroking Tails. I watched in amazement.

"Why don't you join them?" Silver asked, while he crept up behind me.

"You..." I turned around.

"Go inside and hold them." Silver said.

"But..."

"You act like the mother of the house, don't you?"

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles were kissing deeply. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and their hands roamed their bodies. They pulled away and catched their breaths. Tails' head lowered from Knuckles' chest, to his stomach, and then face to face with it. He closed his eyes and kissed the tip. Then, he wrapped his lips around it. He was also playing with his own erection. I slowly walked in the room.

Tails pulled away as he saw me. "Sonic?"

"Tails, Knuckles...Do you still think of me as a friend?" I asked.

"Sonic," Knuckles smiled, "It wasn't your fault."

"Why don't we all go to bed, holding each other?" Tails suggested.

I smiled, as my friends still liked me. "That's right, Sonic." Knuckles continued. "Let's forget about the whole thing."

"Thanks, Knuckles." I replied. Suddenly, the lights turned on, thanks to Silver.

"What a beautiful friendship." He said.

"You." Knuckles said. "You come barging in again?"

"Kind of weird to ask, but may I join your get-together as well?" Somehow, something about Silver was telling me he was on our side. He sighed and went on, "I was like you. I too was touched by Mephiles, my boss. He's forcing me to do this. Watching you reminded me of how it was for me. And now..." He was panting softly. "I'm so horny. Please...It's too lonely to do it all by myself."

"Tails, don't believe him so easily." Knuckles said. "He's been blackmailing us-"

"It's all right." Tails interrupted, smiling. He then held on to Knuckles. "It's all right, isn't it, Knuckles"

"Ohhh...Silver..." Silver and I were on the bed, while Tails and Knuckles were on the floor. Silver was sucking on my throbbing member, which wanted attention ever since this all started. I could feel his tongue rub around me. "More, please!" I moaned louder. Meanwhile, Knuckles was doing the same thing to Tails.

"Now I know why..." Tails said between moans, "I know why you do this. It feels so good. Your touch feels so much better than mine!"

I bucked my hips, wanting Silver to take it deeper. Greatfully, he knew what I wanted and continued, while his hand cupped my balls gently and played with them. "Ahh! Keep doing that!" I was lost in a wave of pleasure. I squirmed, but Silver's free hand kept me still and continued.

"Knuckles..." Tails was also feeling the same way I was. "...Will we destroy Eggman's base again?"

Knuckles sat up and kissed him. "We will. We always will. And Sonic can have all those chili dog coupons." He chuckled.

"After we've destroyed the base, let's do more slutty things...please?" Tails continued to moan as Knuckles was a pro at giving oral.

"You two are so close, as if you were brothers." I said. Suddenly, Silver sat up and his hand rubbed from my balls to my ass and inserted two fingers. "Oh-Ohh Silver!"

"You respond so well." Silver said while moving his fingers around inside me. This time I didn't feel pain at all. It felt...wonderful. "You couldn't be satisfied by Amy, could you?" His free hand looked in his quills and took out a small vibrator, attached to a piece of string. "Never seen this before?"

I blushed. "Incredible..."

Meanwhile, it was Tails' turn to please Knuckles. He closed his eyes and sucked away, almost deep-throating. "T-Tails..." Knuckles closed his eyes and was lying on the floor.

"Do you like it?" Tails asked as his tongue danced across the slit.

Silver tied the string around my senstive balls, and then rubbed his cock around my tender lips. I opened wide and let him fill my mouth. I sucked away, while Silver bent over to the tiny switch on the little gadget. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" He whispered, while his hand turned the vibrator on to the lowest mode.

"Mmm!" My moans were muffled by his big cock. I went faster, while my hand went on auto-pilot, as it cupped his balls and fondled them seductively.

"I don't know how tugging so hard was a big fetish for you." Tails giggled, as he did as he said. "You're so big."

"Tails...keep going." Knuckles blushed.

Silver pushed me gently on my back and spread my legs. He smirked as he switched the mode from low to max. "OH...MY GOD!" I arched my back. Silver calmed me down my stroking my back quills. I watched as Silver was rubbing against me.

"This may be unfair to your girlfriend." Silver warned.

"Put it in!" I begged. He nodded and started to enter me slowly and deeply. I was once again being taken, but I didn't feel any pain at all. And after the intrusion, I wanted him to continue. "Silver...fuck...fuck me!"

"You're a naughty hedgehog, Sonic." He replied, and then thrusted deeply. There was no pain. I was stretched enough from the previous times. "Oh Sonic..." Silver moaned. "You've been stretched so many times, and you're still tight. You like it, don't you?"

"I love it!" I cried.

Tails was on top of Knuckles, in a sixty-nine position. He continued playing with his cock. "Knuckles, more!" Tails yelled while he continues to lick up and down the length. Knuckles was also licking around Tails' cock. Meanwhile, I was resting on my side on the bed, with Silver laying next to me, while he kept ramming into me deeply.

"Oh Silver!" I was totally in his control now. "Oh yeah...right there...give it to me!"

Tails was moaning and squirming, as Knuckles blew him like an expert. Tails tugged and pumped on him, the way he was doing it during his alone time. "Please don't stop!"

"Ohh Sonic!" Silver groaned. "I'm coming soon!" He removed the vibrator, and replaced it with his own hand and massaged my cock.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried. I thought he was aching for release like I was.

I've never been hit by so much pleasure before. Silver's erotic dance was making it worse for me. And the touch of his hand fondling my cock made me want to explode. He took a long, slow, seductive lick at my neck. "Ohhh...Ohhh..." was all that came out of me. Then, I heard a loud, long moan from Tails, as he was the first to come.

"KNUCKLES!" He cried as he came in his mouth. He gripped tightly on his cock, which made him cum too.

From all the attention Silver was giving me, I also let it go. "Silver! Do as you please! I'm...I'm...OHHH!"

Silver was last, and let it all go inside me. "SONIC!"

SILVER'S POV

They were all asleep on Tails' bed. I had to go someplace else. I slipped on my shoes and gloves and headed for the door. As I went to turn the knob, I heard someone. "Silver?" Tails said quietly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my house."

"At this hour?" Tails wondered.

"Yes. I like to thoroughly prepare for revenge" I said, then I walked out of the house.

Now we're moving back in time when Tails got his ass intruded by Mephiles. I bet it hurt. I know what it feels like. "It hurts! It hurts! Stop, please!" Tails shouted.

Mephiles just laughed at his pleas and kept moving roughly. "What does it feel like to have lost your virginity?" He asked. "Does it hurt? Does it hurt so much, you want to cry?" Meanwhile, I caught my eye on the door. Shadow was behind it, watching the show. I smiled at him, but I think he went nervous as he closed the door. I sighed and continued watching them. I remembered that I suffered the same fate.

Now we're looking back in the present. I was at home on the couch, watching TV. I heard the door open and close and I turned around. "Shadow? I didn't hear you."

"Why aren't you in bed, Silver? I saw your lights."

"I can't sleep." I replied. "Mephiles is gone for tonight, so I'm hanging out here."

"Do you enjoy working for Mephiles that much?"

"It's not like I'm working for him." I sighed and continued, "I'm working for myself."

"Then, you're not in love with him, are you?" Shadow asked. I blinked, as he ran over to me. "Silver, it's not fair. You compare me with Mephiles, and laugh at me behind my back."

"No, no." I shook my head. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulder. I gasped, "Shadow, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." He pinned me down on the couch. "I'll make you understand that I'm better than Mephiles." He took my shoes and gloves off. I tried to push him back, but I failed. Suddenly, he just stopped. He was staring at me. "Silver..."

Now I knew why he was acting like this. Mephiles was making him jealous, and I remembered the time he said he loved me. "Be gentle." I said. Shadow lowered to my neck and licked there softly, while he rubbed my sensitive area.

"Like this?" He said, while I got erected.

"Yes, don't make me wait." I panted, as he lowered himself more. He kissed my member in multiple places. "Shadow..." I closed my eyes and moaned softly. "Shadow...do you love me?"

He stared into my eyes. His eyes were filled with love, and of course, lust. "Yeah."

I had this flashback, back at the party at his house. He was going to grab my ass again, but I covered it. "We're beyond this already. You have to wait until you become a proud and worthy man." And then Mephiles came along to get me. That was the end of my flashback.

I looked back into Shadow's eyes and asked, "Then why didn't you rescue me?"

"Because..." He blushed. He blushed darker as I started to stroke him.

"When you have something this manly?" I smirked. I sat on my knees and blushed. "You were afraid of Mephiles, weren't you? You know, you should have just fought him. You always call yourself the 'Ultimate Lifeform', don't you?"

"Um uh...yeah. I guess-ah!" He was interrupted when I licked around his cock, and then took him in my mouth deeply. "Silver..." He rested his hand on my head. "It's my turn."

I was on all fours on the sofa. I felt Shadow's hand caress my ass. Then I felt something wet, and something hot. Shadow was licking around my tail hole. "Shadow..." I moaned softly. "So good...give me more."

I whimpered as Shadow stopped. Instead, he held me close. "I can't wait anymore."

"Wait! If you have a relationship with me, Mephiles will be mad." I felt his cock rubbing against me. "If that happens, would you protect me?"

"Of course. I will fight Mephiles and Eggman to protect you."

"Can I trust you?" I asked. He nodded, and then as he moved forward very slowly, he entered me. He stopped in mid-entrance as he wanted me adjusted to his length. "G-Go on." I said. He went deeper, slowly and gently. "Ohhh Shadow..." My inner walls were tightening around him as he began to thrust gently.

"Oh Silver..." His hand went to entertwine with mine and continued making love to me. Suddenly, he hit my prostate, and I moaned in delight.

"It's so good!" I cried. Then, his other hand gripped tightly on to my cock and he went harder.

"Silver, show me better." Shadow ordered.

"No." I replied. He stroked me faster while his other hand raised my leg for more access. "No!"

"I can see us connected so well." He whispered in my ear.

"It feels so good." I blushed as he leaned forward to kiss me. I returned the kiss, with our tongues mating, as you say. He pulled away and went faster. "Oh yes!" I moaned out in bliss as he kept hitting that spot that made me squirm. He went faster than before, going so roughly. He felt so much better than Mephiles.

"S-Silver, I'm coming!" Shadow warned. I was aching for my own release. He was going so fast, I could barely hold on to the sofa. We moaned loudly at the same time as we both let it all go.

Shadow was holding me close on my bed, under the covers. I laid my head on his chest, my hand gently stroking the white fluff. "Mephiles will be surprised if he finds out about this." I then looked up into his eyes. "You have the contract somewhere safe, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's in a safe back at my house."

"I'll help. So, why don't you give it a try?"

Shadow blinked and said, "Now?"

"It's a chance to get acknowledged by Eggman."

SHADOW'S POV

I took Silver to my house. The safe that held the contract was in the closet of my bedroom. I spinned the lock, getting the combination right, while Silver watches me from behind.

"You don't have the money?" I slammed my fist on the table. Silver and I were at Sonic's house, in the living room. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting on the couch. I was sitting in a lounging chair, while Silver didn't mind standing up. "Then sell this house." I said. "It'll be worth quite a lot."

"I have to ask Amy." Sonic replied. "She always gets lost in new places when we move."

"Ask Amy? Why do you have to do that?" I asked. "In the first place, you destroyed Eggman's robots, not her."

"Don't be mean to Sonic." Knuckles growled.

"Knuckles, I never seen you this way." Sonic said.

Knuckles began taking his shoes off. "If you want my body..."

"Idiot!" I slammed my fist on the table again. "We're past that stage! Pay the full amount in two days, or Eggman is going to come here with his new friend."

Sonic sighed. "That's impossible...wait, new friend?"

"Yes, built and ready to go. And I'm not interested in your slutty friends Mephiles has already raped."

"You're horrible." Knuckles was going to throw a punch at me, but Sonic grabbed him to stop him.

"And you couldn't even satisfy Knuckles." Tails blurted.

"What?" They were pissing me off.

Knuckles gave a smirk at me. "You're a premature ejaculator."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I asked.

"To you!" Knuckles shouted. "You're less than Mephiles!" I was going to use my Chaos Spear, but Silver stopped me.

"Shadow, please calm down." He begged. "We're talking business here. Don't you understand?"

"Oh...yeah." I took a deep breath.

"Shadow, you were lying to me. These guys haven't fallen at all."

"That's not true."

"If you can't satisfy these guys," Silver put his hand on his hips. "You can't say you have fallen them."

"Silver..." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Maybe it does take Mephiles..."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"What do you say everyone?" Silver asked the guys at the sofa. "If Shadow can satisfy the three of you by himself, we win. If Shadow loses, the contract will be shredded." He grabbed the contract from me.

"I'll do it." Knuckles grinned.

"Me too!" Tails shouted.

"Count me in." Sonic also stood up and agreed.

Silver turned to me and said, "Show me you're stronger than Mephiles"

Tails was on top of me, sitting on my stomach, while my hand stroked his erection. "Harder!" He shouted. "Mephiles stroked my cock harder."

"Like this?" I asked. I gripped tigher and stroked harder.

"Make it harder." Knuckles ordered. "Harder than Mephiles." He then started to lick my cock. I shivered in pleasure. "Good, it's getting big." He pulled away so Sonic can join in. They both licked it together; up and down, across, etc.

"Ahhh!" I tilted my head back as I gave Sonic and Knuckles a facial.

"You came already?" Knuckles asked.

"Do you want me to suck out more?" Sonic said. He took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked deeply.

"So that's how to suck out what's left inside." Tails said.

"Shadow," Knuckles gave that grin at me again. "Now that Sonic is doing it, you have to come to the last drop."

"Not yet." I wiped the sweat off my face.

"The battle has just begun." Sonic explained. "Get hard again"

It was dawn, and the crickets were singing there song. Meanwhile, Sonic and I were on his bed again. He was on his back and I was on top of him, holding him close and thrusting deeply. "It's so good, so good." Sonic moaned softly.

"It's already morning." I said, pushing harder.

"There's no, ahh...meeting today. It's a chance you, ahh...pamper both Tails and Knuckles." Sonic's hands stroked my hips. "Why waste it?" After that, all he could do was groan in pleasure from my actions. I tilted my head back and went faster than before. "Oh! Oh! Shadow! U-Ugh!"

"At least give me breakfast." I said, between panting.

In the kitchen, Knuckles was sitting on the table, with his legs spread, while I took him in my mouth deeply, while Tails was below me doing the same thing. "I'm coming again." Knuckles warned.

Tails pulled away and said, "No, Knuckles, please hold on." It was too late. Knuckles couldn't hold on and let it go in my mouth.

'Give me a break.' I thought.

Later on, all three of us were at it again in the bathroom, in the shower. I was on top of Knuckles, giving it to him from behind. "I'm not coming yet!" He shouted. "I won't lose to Shadow!"

"Just give it up and come." I said. Suddenly, I felt a finger rubbing me from my behind. Tails was behind me, rubbing the hole below my tail.

"I'm going to wash you right here." Tails chuckled. Then, he slowly inserted a finger in me.

"Ahh! Don't wash me there!" I panted, as for the first time, I was being a little submissive.

"I'm coming!" Knuckles warned again and arched his back.

"Ahhh!" I gritted my teeth and came inside.

"It's so good..." Knuckles said between pants.

It wasn't over yet. The next day, all four of us were at it again on Sonic's bed. Once again, I had Sonic from behind, while Tails and Knuckles were next to him. I thrusted while my hands stroked on Tails' and Knuckles' cock. They were enjoying it a lot. "More! More!" Sonic and Knuckles both yelled. I felt Sonic getting tighter. I think he was trying to get me to lose.

"Incredible!" Sonic cried. A few minutes later, I was on my back, while Sonic bounced up and down. "Please, Shadow, give it to me!"

Meanwhile, I continued playing with Tails' and Knuckles' erections. "Please don't stop." Knuckles moaned.

"Move your hand harder than Knuckles does!" Tails panted.

"Stop already. Stop, please!" I was getting so tired, I was going to lose. Silver put the contract in my face.

"Should I tear this up?" He asked. "I tear it up, it's all over."

"No. Not that."

"Then it will go on and on."

"No, no. No more."

"Be a man. Make up your mind. Do you want to continue or not?"

"More!" Knuckles shouted.

"Faster!" Tails tilted his head back.

"Don't stop!" Sonic cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting dizzy, and was going to black out. Before I did, I heard tearing of paper.

SILVER'S POV

Shadow was on the sofa, getting a good rest. Meanwhile, the Sonic Team and I were at the table. "As I told you..." I said, "I've been pretending to do as Mephiles told me to do. Now that he thinks he's won, it's a perfect chance for your revenge."

"I see. I'll do it." Knuckles agreed.

"Me too." Tails replied.

We packed our stuff and headed for Eggman's base, quietly. Sonic on the other hand, spin-dashed through the door. At least no alarms went off. I knew where Eggman's new giant robot was, so I lead the way. It was huge, bigger than Sonic's house. "You know what to do?" I asked Sonic.

"I'll be done in a second." He winked and then spin-dashed through the giant robot with a ring I gave him. Tails did some wire connection changes. After that, Knuckles helped Sonic and Tails out of the robot and we all headed out the door. We purposely let an intruder alarm go off. Eggman and Mephiles quickly ran over to the malfuntcioned robot.

"Quickly, E-640, take out the intruders!" Eggman ordered. Unfortunately, the robot didn't do what was asked. Instead, lightning bolts came out of his torso. His feet moved forward, heading for Eggman. Before it could get to him, he exploded, also making the fortress explode as well. Eggman blinked as he was covered in black. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NEW CREATION?"

"Looks like someone sabotaged it." Mephiles answered.

"Well, Sonic is going to pay even more than the amount on the contract." Eggman grinned. He moved forward, but he stepped on pieces of paper. He picked them up and put them together. "NO! HOW COULD THIS BE?"

"Silver..." Mephiles growled.

"Mephiles you idiot. You ruined my plans."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't there when it was shredded."

"But you didn't prevent it to make it happen. As a result, you're fired!"

"Fine. I want to work on my own anyway." Before Mephiles left, his sharp nails quickly scratched Eggman's face.

"Ahhh!" Eggman screamed in horror, holding his hand to his face.

The next day, I was holding close to Shadow on Sonic's couch. "Finally, we're all free...for now. And the base has been destroyed...once again."

"I lost..." Shadow sighed.

"Yes, but the real winners are us." I looked down, and saw Knuckles and Tails both playing with Shadow's erection.

"Come on, make it bigger." Knuckles begged. "You've come over here as penance for Mephile's evil ways, haven't you?" He licked the tip and then took the head in his mouth.

"Knuckles, don't take it all, I want some too." Tails chuckled.

"It's early in the morning, but everyone's having fun." Sonic walked in. We all looked at him.

"You want to join us?" Tails asked.

"I'd love to, but I want to spend all these chili dog coupons first. I'll take my time and enjoy it when I come back." He walked up to Shadow and licked his cheek. "Right, Shadow?"

"Yeah." Shadow said.

Sonic ran out the door and had a great breakfast and lunch.

THE END 


End file.
